The Wedding
by lauz
Summary: Claire has to marry Peter, but will she?


This is just a quick fanfic that I couldn't resist. I don't own any of the characters and have no say in what happens on the show (mores the pity!). Also, I can't remember the exact way a wedding ceremony goes so if doesn't make any sense I apologise.  
  
The wedding  
  
'There must be another way Claire! There has to be.' Tess said as she adjusted Claire's wedding dress. 'Tell me and I'll do it.' Claire asked her, knowing full well that Tess had no answers for her. 'You can't marry someone you don't love, this is the twenty first century for heavens sake.' Tess turned Claire around to face her. 'You don't love him do you?' she asked. 'After everything that he has done to me, to us, how can you even ask that?' Claire snapped at her, tears glistening in her eyes. 'Then we'll move out, start over. Peter can have Drovers. What is important is your happiness. Nick's offer still stands you know.' Tess was starting to sound desperate but she knew how stubborn Claire could be. 'No! I will not take charity. I'll just have to make the best of it ok? There is no knight in shining armour coming to rescue me so just forget it.' Claire told Tess as she adjusted her veil. She tried to smile but it just wouldn't come. Marrying a man that she once loved but now hated with a passion was not high on her to-do list but what choice did she have? 'So Alex hasn't said anything then?' Tess asked quietly. 'No' Claire replied in a whisper, it was too painful to even think about. She had given up on him and had accepted her fate. 'You ready Claire?' Terry asked as he poked his head around the door. 'As ready as I'll ever be.' sighed Claire as she took one last glance in the mirror. She hadn't been able to bring herself to wear her Mothers wedding dress so she was wearing some disastrous concoction that Tess had found at the last minute. 'Please Claire,' begged Tess 'we can go right now, her would never know you were gone till it was too late.' 'I can't bear to see Drovers Run in the hands of Peter and you know that Tess but I have no choice.' Before Tess had a chance to respond Claire headed out the door. Terry took her arm with a sombre face and waited for the music to begin playing. As they headed down the aisle Claire kept her eyes down so she didn't have to look at anyone. No one other than Tess and Nick knew the real reason why she was marrying Peter and Claire was planning on keeping it that way. As she reached the alter Terry handed her over to Peter who smiled at her. 'You will learn to love me one day Claire' he told her softly as the waited for the priest to begin the ceremony. 'Never happen' Claire snapped back quietly, quickly wiping the smirk off Peter's face. The ceremony went smoothly up until the part where the priest asked if anyone had any objections. Claire held her breath waiting for a miracle but none came. Peter said his part 'I do' and the priest turned to Claire. Before she had a chance to respond Tess interrupted them. 'Actually I do object' she said loudly. 'So do I' Agreed Nick. 'I think I'm the one who objects the most.' Came a reply from the back of the church. Claire turned around to see Alex striding towards her, a small man in a business suit at his heels. 'You can't marry him Claire.' He said as he reached the altar. 'And why is that?' roared Peter as he grabbed hold of Claire's arm. 'Well for three reasons actually. Firstly she doesn't love you, Tess has already told me.' Claire turned to look at Tess unable to hide her dismay but Tess only shrugged her shoulders. 'Hey he already guessed, I just confirmed it' she told Claire. 'Secondly, I know and you know that you are holding Drover's Run over her head. The only way she can keep it is if she marries you which is actually quite interesting as legally you have no right too.' Alex told Peter. 'She reneged on the deal with Australian Bloodlines, its not my fault if it is going to be repossessed. I'm helping her by marrying her and getting her out of trouble.' Snapped Peter, his grip tightening on Claire's arm. 'See that's where your wrong. I found her letter of resignation Peter, your ex-wife was happy to help and she said to tell you she hopes you rot in hell.' Alex turned to the man next him. 'This is where I come in. Once seeing the letter of resignation and the date marked on it, I was convinced of the validity of Mr. Ryan's claim. Miss. McLeod is still the rightful owner of Drovers Run and your Peter Johnson, no longer work for Australian Bloodlines.' The church erupted in uproar at the small mans statement. Within the following minutes Peter was physically thrown out of the church and Claire was surrounded by the woman of Drovers who were rather cross at not being filled in earlier about the problem. Claire lost sight of Alex as she was dragged off back to Drovers Run.  
  
Claire stood in her underwear staring at the mirror in front of her, holding her wedding dress. 'I swear it was the ugliest one I could find' said Tess as she entered Claire's bedroom. 'I'm not going to argue with you there.'' Grinned Claire as she threw it into the corner. 'Tomorrow we're going to have a burning ceremony with that dress being the kindling!' Tess laughed and gave Claire a hug. 'We're all on the veranda drinking some of Nick's home brew when you're ready.' Tess informed her as she left the room. Claire took one last look in the mirror and hastily threw her clothes on and headed down stairs. When she got to the veranda she saw everyone she knew and loved. Meg, Terry, Jodie, with Alberto, Becky, Nick, Tess and most importantly Alex. Their eyes clashed and Claire smiled, not noticing the looks passing between her friends and family. 'Terry, how about we check out that spa? Care to join us Tess?' Meg asked. 'Yeah, that sounds good, how 'bout you Nick, Becky?' Neither Alex or Claire had picked up on what was going on until everyone was standing except for Jodie. 'Come on Jodie, we go home'Alberto told her in his accented voice. 'But I won't to drink some of Nick's brew can't we just. Alberto!' screamed Jodie as he picked her up and carried her towards the cottage. Alex and Claire were left on their own. 'Well that wasn't half obvious.' joked Alex as he reached for another bottle. 'Look Alex, I wanted to thank you for today.' She said as she sat down next to him. 'Would you have gone through with it?' Alex asked her, hiding the curiosity and slight fear he was feeling towards her response. 'I honestly don't know Alex. I really didn't want to but Drovers is so important to me. But at the same time I would have lost all my friends. I mean who would have visited me if Peter were living here? Would you?' it was a rhetorical question but Alex chose to answer it. 'No, but there is more than one reason for that. You should have told me Claire, I had to hear it from Tess and the only reason she told me was she was so scared you would actually go through with it. Why didn't you ask for my help?' Alex put down his bottle and faced Claire. 'First I have a question. You said there were three reasons today but you only gave two, what was the third reason?' Claire held her breath as she waited for him to answer. 'I don't know if I want to tell you Claire.' Replied Alex. They both sat in silence for a moment as they took swigs of their beer. 'I didn't ask for your help because I thought that you would just offer charity and you know I don't like that and also..' Claire paused a moment but decided enough was enough 'honestly, I was hoping you'd stop me from marrying Peter because you wanted to be with me. I wanted that to be the one and only reason why you'd stop the wedding, I guess I was wrong.' Claire's eyes were lowered to the floor so she didn't see the wide grin plastered on his face. 'The third reason why you shouldn't have married Peter is because I didn't want you to. I got so crazy just at the thought of you being near him let alone spending the rest of your life with him. I love you Claire, I love you more than my chopper.' As he said that Claire's head whipped up. 'You remember? You remember telling me that you loved me when you were pissed?' Claire couldn't hide the astonishment in her voice. 'Of course I do. I was too embarrassed to bring it up again. I wasn't sure what you thought of it considering that I passed out on your shoulder.' Alex told her as he pulled her closer. 'So...?' He prompted. Claire didn't hesitate, she pulled his head down to meet hers. 'Just kiss me Alex Ryan.' she whispered and a split second later his lips met hers. She could feel his hands on the small of her back and she leaned in closer to him. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt as she quickly undid each one and pushed the shirt of his shoulders. He gently lay her down onto the two seater and proceeded to unbutton her shirt as well. 'Alex, what if we're caught?' Claire panted as she pulled her lips away from his. 'Well, then they're going to get an eyeful aren't they?' chuckled Alex as he slowly removed her shirt and threw it into the bushes. Claire pushed him off and stood up. 'My room, now!' she said, just before she sprinted inside. Alex's grin grew impossibly wide and he quickly chased after her and caught her on the stairs. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 'Put me down Alex Ryan!' yelled Claire as he carried her up to stairs and into her room. 'You asked for it' he said as he threw her onto the bed. He quickly joined her and pulled her into his embrace, 'this is what you want isn't it Claire?' Alex asked uncertainly, not knowing what he would do if she changed her mind. 'More than anything' was her reply and Alex kissed in relief which quickly turned to want. She wrapped her legs around and pulled him closer. ' Just remember I'm not one of those ditsy woman your used to. I won't do your washing, I won't cook for your meals, I wont...'Alex cut her off. 'As long as we do this a lot, I'll be a very happy man. But be warned I want at leas ten kids, if not more.' He warned her. 'Well we'd better get started then.' Laughed Claire as she pulled him in for another kiss. 


End file.
